


Crocodile Tears

by freeloadcryptid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeloadcryptid/pseuds/freeloadcryptid
Summary: You knew Leviathan had been hurting, weather it's about his crippling anxiety, or you not being there. This time he finally snaps, and does things that you didn't expect.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Crocodile Tears

You rapped on Leviathan's door, seeking entrance. "Levi, are you there?"

Hearing no response, you knocked a little harder, thinking that he may have no heard you. "Hellooo?"

You heard a muffled voice from within. "Go away, Y/N." You were confused, he was usually so happy when you came to visit him in his room. You weren't sure if he was upset or angry. Had you done something wrong?

"Come on, let me in! I don't wanna keep standing here!" You finally realized it. Quite often, his anxiety would catch up to him. He'd lay in his bathtub and cry, until he felt better or until someone came to his rescue. No one came for him before you came along.

"If you don't let me in, I'll find a way to open this door!" You threatened jokingly.

"No!" He sounded alarmed, and you heard the lock click.

You sighed, and dug in your pockets for a bobby pin. 'I swear, I had one in here..'

'Aha, there it is!' You pulled it out, putting the end in the door.

Wiggling around the pin until you heard a click, you said, "I'm coming in."

You looked around his room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Hearing faint sniffles, your head whipped to his bathtub.

There he laid, clinging to one of his Ruri-Chan bodypillows. His cheeks, eyes and nose were red from crying. He sniffled while wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve, digging his head into the pillow.

Your heart broke at the site of him weeping, and your firm gaze softened.

Calmly waling up to the tub, you rubbed his shoulder, letting him know you where there without startling him. He sat up, leaning into you. He wrapped his arms around your waist for a hug, digging his face into your stomach.

You climbed into the bathtub. You put his Ruri-Chan bodypillow to the side. making room for Levi. He laid on top of you, his face in your chest and his torso on your thighs.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." You whispered into his ear, planting a kiss on the top of his head. You ran your fingers in his soft lavender hair, and caressed his forehead.

"D' you wanna talk about it?" You put your hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears with your thumb. He shook his head, tightening his grip around your waist.

"Y/N?" He asked. His voiced was still wavering.

"Hm?"

"Am I annoying?" Again, your heart dropped.

"Of course not. How could you ever think such a thing?"

"You always have to come, and watch me cry."

"Levi, I absolutely adore you. It breaks my heart to see you upset." You kissed the top of his head again. You could see his ears turn red.

"Wanna play Mononoke Land with me..?"

You nodded and smiled. Levi sure was high mateinence, but it was sure worth it.


End file.
